Souvenirs
by akhanna
Summary: Souviens toi de notre rencontre..
1. Chapter 1

Est-ce que tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ?

Nous passions notre dernière année de lycée dans cet établissement scolaire auquel je détestais plus que tous…

Je m'étais avançais jusqu'à la première rangée de classe afin d'être tranquille car j'avais remarquée que plus on était proche et face au professeur, plus il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait sous son nez. J'espérai ainsi flâner tranquillement mais c'est le moment que tu as choisi pour m'aborder et me demander innocemment si tu pouvais t'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je tournais donc mon regard dans ta direction et croisait un visage angélique au regard écarlate. A et à ce moment là je me rappelle m'être forcée à garder un visage impassible comme si de rien n'était… Mais intérieurement j'étais blasée à l'idée de devoir partager mon bureau avec une camarade de classe.

Plus les jours passés plus tu me posais des questions su ma vie, ce que j'aimais et ce que je comptais faire de mes weekend ? Cela m'exaspérai de t'entendre piailler à longueur de journée pour des futilités sans aucun intérêts.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéressais à ce que je pouvais bien aimer ou non…

Lorsque que les cours de sports arrivaient et qu'il fallait se mettre par groupe de deux, tu te tournais irrémédiablement dans ma direction avec un sourire radieux mais…il y avait toujours une personne pour attraper ta main et te demander d'être son partenaire de jeux. Cela ne me gênait pas du tout voire même m'arrangeait, seulement tu détourner tes yeux de la personne et me lançais un regard désolée auquel je ne comprenais pas la signification.

Dans notre classe ou même dans l'école, tu étais appréciée par les filles comme les garçons sauf par moi. D'ailleurs je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils te trouvaient, ni même ce qu'ils les intéressaient…

Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un que j'aimais spécialement, je ne faisais que te supporter puisque tu me suivais partout ou j'allais. Tu passais ton temps à me taquiner et me faire des blagues de mauvais gouts auquel je n'appréciais guère. Mais cela tu n'en avais cure cela t'amusait de me voir rougir à chacune de tes remarques.

Et cela durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour je me rende compte que lorsque je te voyais arriver dans ma direction, un sourire niais apparaissait sur mon visage.

J'avais beau asseyais le cacher ou m'obliger à rester neutre, le coin de mes lèvres me trahissait à chaque fois.

Oh mon dieu je ne savais pas encore ce que cela voulait signifier… Les battements de mon cœur ont commençaient à s'accéléraient à ta présence et la moiteur de mes mains indiquaient clairement ma nervosité. Je ne savais as ce qui m'arrivait. Aussi insensible que je l'étais à cette époque, j'ai finit par charger sans m'en rendre compte. L'indifférence que je te portais au début s'est transformait en tout autre chose. Je ne supportais plus qu'ont puisse t'approcher ou même que tu discutes avec d'autres personnes sans que je sois prête de toi. Une jalousie malsaine s'empara de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire… Et sans que je me rende compte tu es devenue une personne spéciale auquel je ne pouvais me passer.

A la fin des cours j'ai commençais à te ramener chez toi tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps… Puis nous avons finis par faire des sorties entre amies ou en générale il n'y avait que toi et moi. Tu m'attendais à ce croisement ou il n'y avait âme qui vive mise à part le chant des oiseaux pour nous accueillir.

Lorsque je te fixais avec insistance lors de nos balades, tu me jetais un si beau sourire qui me désarmait totalement.

J'avais envie de te toucher, de te prendre la main, de te dire ces mots qui me pesaient tant. Je ne savais pas comment te les dires….

Ta présence me perturbait, me faisait frissonner, moi qui étais toujours sûre de moi.

Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce jour ou j'ai déposais ma main sur ta joue ? Je me rappelle avoir été dans un tel état de stresse que j'étais restais dans cette position sans rien faire. Je te regardais toi celle qui me rendait si vulnérable. Je me rappelle de la douceur de ta peau, de ton regard profondément charmeur, de la chaleur que produisais ton corps à mon touché.

Tu avais attendues un geste de ma part, que je fasse peut-être le premier pas. Mon regard émeraude fixait tes iris rouge qui pétillaient d'impatience. Je pouvais sentir les frémissements que je te produisais ainsi que ton souffle saccadé si proche du mien.

Je m'étais rapprochée un peu plus de toi ne laissant que quelques centimètres de distances entre nous et… et j'ai finalement relevée ma main pour te mettre une tape amicale. Perturbée, j'ai vu pour la première fois tes joues légèrement rosir. Avais-tu eu des pensées aussi déplacées que les miennes ? Pardonne-moi mais j'ai eu la trouille d'être rejeter.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps tu as finis par en prendre conscience car tu me posais des questions sur ma vie privée, sur mes sentiments, si je ressentais quelque chose pour une personne. Et à chaque fois je te mentais. Mal à l'aise je pointais du doigt une personne au hasard, espérant que tu tombes dans le panneau mais tu n'étais pas dupe car tu insistas longuement en me reposant les mêmes questions.

Idiote que j'étais…

Je te voyais perdre patience puis tu as finis par laisser tomber…me laissant me battre avec mes propres démons.

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement sans que je ne puisse t'avouer mes sentiments.

On a continuait à se voir, à s'appeler et à se mentir.

Je pensais que ma vie actuelle était un véritable enfer mais je m'étais trompée car très vite les problèmes s'enchainèrent nous laissant impuissante.

Alors que j'étais au poste de police pour une affaire de viol sur une de mes proches, un agent de police pénétra dans la salle ou j'étais pour annoncer un suicide à une adresse que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La panique m'empara et j'hurlais à l'homme qui se trouvait face à moi de me laisser m'en aller...

De retour dans ma chambre je pris mon téléphone portable et composa ton numéro sans plus attendre.

Ta si douce voie me répondit sans un sanglot et lorsque je te demandais si tous allait bien, un rire nerveux s'échappa de tes lèvres.

Tu m'avais juste répondus :

« Ara, je croix que je ne suis pas encore consciente de ce qui vient de se passer… »

On avait raccrochait le cœur lourd et j'étais aussi perdu que toi.

Les mains tremblante je savais que tu avais besoin de mon soutien mais… ma sœur aussi … elle n'avait que 8 ans à cette époque et dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps son calvaire avait commençait. Je maudissais les hommes ainsi que mes parents de leur aveuglement. J'ai du faire un choix… Toi ou elle … et ça été elle.

Malgré tout l'amour que je te portais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser ma petite sœur mourir à petit feu. Je l'a voyais se laver, se frotter le corps avec acharnement et me dire que cela ne partait pas.

Que cette odeur restait imprégnée sur sa peau.

Pendant plusieurs années je me suis battue contre un mur froid pour prouver les agissements brutaux et l'atteinte à l'intimité de ma sœur et peut-être du mien… Seulement mon histoire, elle, date depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je vienne remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Chaque nuit, je me réveillai avec des sueurs froides, la peur au ventre…la peur de n'être en réalité pas seule…

Après tous ça on a quant même gardé contact et tu m'as annonçais qu'après le décès de ta mère tu avais du être séparée de tes frères et aller vivre ailleurs. Je t'avais demandée pourquoi puisqu'il y avait ton père.

Un silence pesant s'était alors installait et je compris mon erreur trop tard. Ton père avait suivait les mêmes pas que ceux de son épouse.

Dis moi ce que j'aurais dû faire à ce moment là, ce que j'aurais du te dire pour te retenir. Dis moi que j'ai eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fais, dis moi que tu m'en veux pas et que tu as gardais une place dans ton cœur pour l'imbécile que je suis.

Les années ont passés et on s'est revu… Allongée sur le canapé de mon studio, tu me racontais tes histoires trépidantes et je tai racontée mes histoires d'amour sans lendemain. Cela t'avait fait bien rire. Je peux encore entendre ton rire clair s'échapper de ta bouche.

Avec un regard amusé tu t'étais discrètement avançais vers moi sans que je ne m'aperçoive, trop occupée à rougir par la gêne de ce que je venais de te t'avouer.

Puis tu m'as murmurais au creux de l'oreille:

« Tu m'as manquée Natsuki… ».

Surprise je tournais mes yeux vers toi et sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi de douces lèvres au goût de thé s'était déposé sur les miennes. Les iris grands ouverts je restais choquée par ce geste mais ne me reculais pas pour autant. Je te rendis même ton baisé qui devenait de seconde en seconde plus fiévreux.

Tu étais tellement belle avec ton chemisier blanc et ton simple jean qui moulait parfaitement tes formes aussi séduisantes que sexy. Tes cheveux blonds cascadaient sur tes épaules me chatouillant le visage.

Je sentais ton envie d'aller plus loin qu'un simple flirte et te fit comprendre que c'était réciproque. Sans plus attendre tu laissas tes mains se balader sur mon corps impatient de désir. Ta langue vint se glisser sur ma peau blanche me faisant gémir d'un plaisir ardent…

Ton parfum enivre mes sens et je perds pied.

Je me rappelle de la manière dont tu m'avais embrassée et du gout saler de tes larmes sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais peinais.

Après cette nuit, je ne t'ai plus jamais revue.

J'avais beau te harceler au téléphone, te laisser des messages, tu n'avais daignais me répondre.

Cinq ans après j'ai appris après quelques recherches que tu étais mariée depuis bien longtemps et que tu avais même mis au monde un petit garçon.

A cette nouvelle, mon cœur s'était brisé pour laisser couler de mes yeux verts des larmes emplis de déceptions. Dans mon désespoir j'ai calculée la date de ton mariage, la naissance de ton enfant et j'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris le pourquoi de ta tristesse lors de notre nuit d'amour.

Sous la colère j'avais attrapée tous ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage pour aller le fracasser contre le mur. Les mains ensanglantées je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même me murmurant que ce n'était pas grave. Mais c'était faux, j'ai été anéanti et mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changés même après toutes ces années passés sans toi.

J'ai fais tous mon possible pour t'oublier et pour arriver à mes fins j'ai appris à te haïr autant que je t'aimais.

Tu sais, tu es la seule qui a su me faire sourire et me faire pousser des ailes rien que par ta présence. Me donner confiance en moi et m'ouvrir au monde qui nous entourait. Tu es la seule que j'ai aimais.

Aujourd'hui j'ai maintenant vingt-cinq ans et je continue à penser à toi…

Je regrette de ne t'avoir su te dire ces quelques mots qui auraient peut-être pu changer notre histoire :

« Je t'aime Shizuru Fujino …»


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui j'ai écris une suite même si j'aurais peut-être pas dû… Disons que je me tâtais déjà à le faire et une certaine personne m'y a poussée.**

**Je déconseille fortement de lire cette suite pour ceux qui ne veulent pas finir dépressif…**

**ET… merci beaucoup pour les reviews, cela ma vraiment fait plaisir.**

Je continuais d'avancer sans savoir ou j'allais… La vie continuait…

Et même si mes pensées tournaient irrémédiablement dans ta direction, je gardais le courage et la force de m'accrochais au peu de choses qui me restais ici.

Avec le temps, j'ai finis par tourner le dos à ma famille, à mes amis. Pourquoi ai-je fais cela ? Car je savais que je n'avais aucune importance à leurs yeux mise à part le portefeuille que j'avais.

Avec mon acharnement j'ai obtenu un poste de cadre qui me couvrait du besoin. Et j'ai rencontrais une femme qui me comble chaque jour de mon existence mais … lorsque je l'embrasse je sens encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je sais qu'elle sait et pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à m'aimer… Je lui fais du mal, je la fait souffrir par mon silence pesant qui en dit long. Pourtant elle ne me reproche rien et me dit seulement :

« Tant que tu restes à mes cotés je suis comblée. »

En pleine nuit, je me lèvre discrètement et me faufile vers la salle de bain sans faire un bruit et pose ma main sur la glace qui reflète mon image actuelle. J'observe les traits de mon visage et petit à petit apparaît tes yeux vermeille pleins de reproches. Ton sourire taquin me dire que ce que je fais là n'est pas correcte, que je me fais du mal à me conforter ainsi. Que ce n'est pas la solution.

La main sur ma bouche j'ai envie de vomir, de vomir de dégoût.

Si tu savais comme c'est toi que je voudrais retrouver dans mon lit la nuit tombée, que c'est toi que je voudrais serrer dans mes bras et que c'est pour toi que mon cœur bat.

Les doigts agrippés à l'évier, je resserre l'étau contre cette faïence froide pour laisser filer un son plaintif et abattu…

Et comme chaque refrain, elle vient m'entourer de ses bras rassurant pour que je puisse déposer ma tête contre son épaule et me laisser aller. Je me sens humilier pour tes mensonges, je me sens désarmée par son amour à sens unique.

Pourtant elle ne fait que me sourire et me dit :

« Ça va aller… ».

Je suis égoïste et la rend malheureuse.

Ce matin je me lève comme à mon habitude à une heure convenable pour aller me doucher, m'habiller et elle vient nouer ma cravate convenablement pour enfin m'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle me souhaite de passer une excellente journée et encore une fois c'est à toi que je pense…

Je ne puis que penser à toi.

Je sais qu'après tout ce temps j'aurais dû tourner la page mais c'est chose impossible, tu es ancrée dans mon âme et même morte je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir reposer en paix tellement ton absence m'est insupportable.

J'enfourche ma moto, démarre sans plus de cérémonies et accélère ma bécane pour la faire vrombir à travers cette route qui me mènera à mon lieu de travail.

Je ferme les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de pourvoir revoir ton portrait. Ton air faussement menaçant me sermonner pour mon manque de maturité à tenter le diable. Même si je sais que c'est dangereux je continue mon manège jusqu'à en être complètement satisfaite.

Je peux sentir le vent claquer contre ma peau me faisant frissonner d'adrénaline… J'accélère encore plus ma vitesse faisant virevolter mes cheveux aux grés du vent.

Je me sens aussi libre qu'un oisillon libéré de sa cage.

Arrivée au pied du building de l'entreprise où je travaille, j'enlève rapidement mon casque si étouffant et c'est là que je te vois, toi, la femme qui hante mes nuits, mes journées et qui me laisse sans répits depuis tant d'années.

Aussi ravissante que dans mes souvenirs, je ne puis décrocher mes yeux de ta personne. Sans voix et sous le choc, je sentais la pression monter en moi. J'étais entièrement ébranlais par ta soudaine apparition et je ne savais pas comment réagir, si je devais venir te parler ou rester à distance.

Dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision, je restais là, planter comme une idiote à te regarder sans rien faire.

Tes cheveux avaient poussés et sont devenues légèrement plus ondulés que dans le passé. Ton corps de femme ne me laissait pas indifférente et je me surpris à le détailler sans retenues.

Ta démarche est toujours aussi égalante et je continuais à te contempler avec un de mes fameux sourires niais qui apparaissait à chaque fois que je te voyais. Tu portes le haut et la jupe d'un uniforme d'hôtesse de l'air japonais et dieu que cela te rendais sexy. Je te dévorais littéralement des yeux, plus rien n'existait autour de moi mise à part toi.

La main sur ta hanche, un homme brun à l'allure de gentleman te ramena à lui et t'effleura les lèvres de sa bouche désireuse alors que tu détournais ton regard pour fixer un point fixe inexistant.

Le sourire que j'arborais jusqu'à maintenant s'évanouie aussi rapidement qu'il avait apparut pour laisser place à de l'amertume.

Je croix que j'ai perdu pied à ce moment là car je ne contrôlais plus les tremblements de mon corps qui s'emparaient de mon être. J'avais la tête qui tournait, je perdais peu à peu l'oxygène de mes poumons.

A quoi à ce que je m'attendais, tu étais une femme mariée et comblée. Comment avais-je pu croire un instant que cela aurait été possible entre nous ? Je me maudissais d'être aussi aveugle, j'étais si minable.

Voyant mon état des passants vinrent m'aider.

Attirée par le brouhaha tu tournas ton regard cramoisi dans ma direction et j'ai vu à cet instant ta bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement pour laisser des mots auquel je ne pouvais entendre par notre distance s'échapper.

La main sur le cœur, je fermais mes paupières et serrais fortement le poing afin de reprendre mes esprits.

J'étais en colère contre le monde entier. Tu me laisses la voir, la retrouver et tu me l'enlèves à chaque fois. Tu me fais souffrir le martyre, je te hais toi qui me regarde de là haut ! J'aimerais ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée, j'aurais aimée que notre histoire n'est jamais eu lieu.

Rouvrant les yeux, une ombre me fit relever le menton de sa main gauche qui était bandée, tendis que sa main droite elle me tenait l'épaule fermement.

La mâchoire serrait je te repoussais avec hargne comme si ma vie en dépendait et te criait dessus :

« Ne me touches pas ! » J'avais crachais ces mots acides avec tant de violence que tu te reculas de moi. J'ai pu voir pendant un instant que je t'avais fais de la peine mais sans y prêter d'attention je me redressais et m'enfuyais en courant sans te jeter un seul regard.

Le dos contre la porte de mon bureau, j'étais enclin aux larmes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu réapparaisses si soudainement dans ma vie si c'est pour me faire endurer tant de souffrances. Mon cœur ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois un échec. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, les mains sur mon visage pour cacher ma vulnérabilité. J'avais la poitrine qui se relevait frénétiquement signe de mon désarroi face à tous ceci. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes coulaient sur mes joues rosis. Pourquoi étais tu ici à te promener avec innocence juste en face de mon lieu de travaille.

Je te déteste autant que je t'aime pour tout le mal que tu m'as fais. Tu m'as laissée sans un mot, sans un adieu, sans me dire le pourquoi…tu m'as trahie.

Les jours suivant je te recroisait mais m'éloignais de toi aussitôt avec autant d'indifférences que je pouvais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais encore là, m'attendais tu ?

En cette forte pluie, je me suis avançais ver la fenêtre de mon bureau et t'aperçut … Tu étais trempée jusqu'au os à m'attendre et je te savais glacée par ce déluge.

Essayes-tu de te repentir, d'alléger tes regrets de m'avoir abandonné ?

J'étais mal à te voir ainsi alors je suis descendu. Je t'ai tendu mon parapluie :

« Nat… » Avant même de te laisser finir ta phrase, je te dis d'un ton sec :

« Oublies moi ».

C'était ironique, c'est moi qui la pleure chaque nuit et c'est moi qui lui ordonne de m'oublier ?!

J'aimerais oubliée, tous oublié.

Les jours ont passés et je ne savais encore ce que tu attendais de moi, ce que tu voulais me dire.

Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais pu ressentir, et je m'en veux terriblement de mon égoïste.

« Pardonne-moi Shizuru ».

A l'angle d'un carrefour, je t'ai aperçut mais comme toujours je mes suis forcée à tourner les talons sans savoir ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos.

Ce sont tes cris qui m'ont alertés, tes pleur qui mont fait me retourner. Et je restais interdite par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi :

Le poing serré, je le voyais te marteler de coups, faisant couler ton sang abondamment sur ta mâchoire fracturée. Tendis que de son autre main il retenait solidement ton bras, faisant craquer tes os. Les yeux larmoyant tu le suppliais d'arrêter ce carnage.

Je voulais t'aider, l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et alors que j'étais à deux pas de cette homme qui te servait de mari pour lui rendre au centuples ses coups, ont m'attrapa par derrière et m'immobilisa. J'étais incapable de me libérer et l'inéluctable arriva sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour te protéger.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ses paroles sanglantes:

« Je veux que tu regardes ».

Impuissante j'hurlais ton nom pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Le zippo à la main, il lâcha la flamme sur ton corps recouvert d'essence. Ton cri perçant poignarda ma poitrine d'une mal insoutenable me faisant geindre et hurler du peu de forces qui me restait.

J'étais détruite, j'étais morte intérieurement.

Mais ma haine envers ces hommes me libéra de mes entraves pour me faire relever la tête. Et dans ma souffrance je détruis tous sur mon passage ne laissant que des corps gisant au sol. Ta tête reposait sur mes genoux et je pleurais la perte d'un être chère.

Je pensais t'avoir perdu…


End file.
